Mac
Mac is a character in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends voiced by Sean Marquette in English. Mac's voice was high in the series premiere, but changes in later episodes. He has brown hair, and wears a red shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, black and white tennis shoes, and tan baggy jeans. Personality Mac is a bright and unselfish boy who created Blooregard Q. Kazoo when he was three years old. Mac is unusually intelligent for his age. He stands three feet, six inches tall and weighing 67 pounds (according to his Coco Card) with a sense of reason and somewhat large vocabulary to match. He tends to be the one to settle any mishaps that the imaginary friends (particularly Bloo) end up causing. Mac is usually very good-natured, despite Bloo's continuing antics. No matter what happens to Bloo or any other member of the house, Mac is usually the one to bail them out. However, he has been known to snap. Mac has a strongly moral personality and he always avoids doing wrong things, but sometimes he is pushed to do otherwise, almost always by Bloo. Mac's Condition Mac's personality goes from sensible to lunatic if he gets even the smallest amount of sugar, which is the main reason why his mother won't let him have any. One example of this is in "Squeeze the Day" when Mac and Bloo (being the only two in Foster's) raided the refrigerator and Mac consumed much sugar, which resulted in Mac almost losing consciousness. During "Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree", one drop of heavily-sugared punch caused Mac to go completely crazy. He disrupted Bloo's secret party by eating all the sweets and embarked on a quest for more sugar, and as well as this, back in January 9,2005 his condition seemed to worsen each time he consumed foods containing sugar. After eating enough, he even streaked through town. He also became sugar high in the episode "Affair Weather Friends", in which he got so mad at Bloo that he decided to eat an enormous ice cream sundae, later, he was completely sugar-crazed and bought more and more things. After a while, the owner told Mac to go home because he was acting crazy, even talking to himself on the way, as if intoxicated. Upon exiting the shop, he went into a mini- seizure, as though he was trying to shake off the effects from his body. In "World Wide Wabbit," he ate a cookie Madame Foster gave to him and, after noticing that Bloo was allowing people to see an embarrasing tape of Mr. Herriman, he had enough energy to run across Foster's in about three seconds while chanting "No he didn't..." over and over. In the Halloween special episode "Nightmare on Wilson Way", everyone was very serious that Mac was tied to a bed in order to keep him from eating candy (since it was Halloween), but Bloo and Mac were trapped in a room against "zombies" later in the episode, so Bloo ran through the window to get a piece of chocolate, and since Mac was trapped on a bed and couldn't move, he couldn't stop Bloo. Bloo put the candy in Mac's mouth, and Mac got enough energy to unstrip himself from the bed, burst through the walls, and run punching out everyone in his path while Bloo rode on his back. When Mr. Herriman revealed that this was a trick, they had a new problem: Bloo gave Mac sugar, let him loose, and it was Halloween. Later, Mac was shown running on the streets, in his underwear with marks on his body, raiding houses for candy, with many people chasing him. It should also be considered that Mac's condition could be a form of super-power, as upon consumption of sugary foods, he can run at extremely high speeds, gain boundless energy, gain powerful strength, and jump higher than an average child. Also, whilst under the influence of sugar, he will bypass the consequences of his actions, and the awareness of his surroundings. In "Partying Is Such Sweet Soirée", after chewing gum which didn't contain sugar, he shouted "IT BURNS US! IT BURNS US!" which implies that sugar could be a separate entity which influences his actions, as if he was possessed by his own demon, hence the nickname, "Sugar Demon" (according to Bloo). He also had an energy drink (loaded with both sugar and caffine) in "Race for Your Life, Mac and Bloo!" Mac's characterization when under the influence of sugar is an obvious parody of the Lord of the Rings character Gollum who speaks and acts in the same way when in the grips of his own addiction. In fact, "It burns us!" is a quote taken directly from this character. Relationships Mac has the ability to make friends with almost any imaginary friend, his closest being Wilt, Coco and Eduardo and of course Bloo. He cares a lot about imaginary friends, and looks out for them often. Mac isn't very popular at his school, probably due to him being a "nerd" as Bloo states in "Bye Bye Nerdy" (the episode) after seeing Mac staying in during recess contentedly doing work. Ironically, Mac was in detention and was only received as a nerd after Bloo tried to "cool him up". One of his few human friends is Goo Goo GaGa. Mac also has a close connection with Madame Foster, with whom he shares a close kinship, particularly in that neither of them is willing to give up their imaginary friend, where most children would have done so long ago. Mac also seems to get along decently well with Mr. Herriman, despite the fact that Herriman has such a great dislike of Bloo. Mac has great affection for the house's caregiver Frankie, to the point of harboring an intense crush on her which is shown in four episodes: in "Frankie My Dear" where he, Bloo, Prince Charming and the pizza guy compete for her love; in "Ticket to Rod" where he has an opportunity to go out with Frankie on the premiere of the new Rod Tango movie(and ultimately ends up staying at the house to help her with chores when she can't go); in "Race For Your Life" where he imagines being kissed by Frankie in his race victory daydream(and then makes her cry in a second daydream where everyone finds out he cheated to win); and in "Bad Dare Day" where he is dared to tell Frankie that he loves her. Aside from his silly crush, Mac is a loyal and helpful friend to Frankie and vice versa; she is one of the few human friends he has(and the only one he sees on a daily basis, with Goo appearing only sporadically). Even though they argue, Mac and Bloo are best friends. When first introduced, Bloo was often softer and far more protective of Mac, particularly in regards to Mac's elder brother. However, as the series progressed, Bloo's personality shifted, making him far more selfish and manipulative, even towards Mac, often tricking Mac into doing all the things he doesn't want to do and abusing the give & take of their relationship. Mac often functions as Bloo's conscience, since Bloo's freewheeling egotism often gets him into trouble. While Mac cares for Bloo unconditionally, and will put up with a lot, there are times where he will snap and aggressively tell off Bloo. Family Away from the house, he lives in an apartment with his mother and his older brother Terrence. Terrence is the stereotypical cruel older brother, who get great joy out of making Mac's life miserable. In fact, Terrence is partially the reason that Mac created Bloo. Mac's mother is a single working mother, who at the start of the series comes to the opinion that Mac is too old for an imaginary friend, and requests that Mac gets rid of Bloo, leading to Bloo moving to Foster's. Although she makes many appearances in the series, Mac's mother's face has never been shown; she is often shown from behind or with objects blocking her face from view. Mac's father has never been mentioned or appeared in the series so far. References Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends characters